


Hand

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, Erections, Fetish, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Jack gets a lot out of his unspoken arrangement with Gabriel....





	Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I'm back! One-Day-Crisis averted! I won't go into details about what happened. It all threw me for a loop, but I have returned restored, revived, rejuvenated. I'm here to write, so let's get to it.
> 
> Oops, though. This part got a teeny tiny bit...'feelsy'. I hope you like it anyway.

After another week of their strange, new type of friendship, Jack began feeling confused. Gabriel would come out, put on his little show for Jack, then just go back home like nothing had happened. Even after those two meetings at Jack's house, Gabriel wordlessly helped Jack clean up and then went back to his own house.

They'd never made any arrangements as far as this new friendship was concerned. It just sort of happened. He hadn't told Gabriel anything about this new secret fetish of his, yet the older teen didn't seem to mind supplying him with exactly what he needed. But why was that? Gabriel wasn't getting anything out of it, so why was he so willing to do all of this for Jack?

Once again, the blond invited his friend to his bedroom and he watched as Gabriel shifted erratically in the desk chair. Only this time, Jack made sure to position the chair right in front of his bed so he could be closer to Gabriel. And he had the pitcher ready and waiting beside him, just in case.

"I really do want to talk to you this time," Jack said slowly.

The older teen looked a little concerned, but was unable to sit still. "What? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?"

Jack wasn't sure why Gabriel seemed so worried that he wanted to talk to him. "No, nothing happened. And you didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay. I thought you got in trouble because of the last time I was here," Gabriel struggled to say as he clung to the chair and squeezed his legs together.

Ah, the last time Gabriel was in his room—that lovely puddle he'd made on the carpet....

The blond hadn't considered how to have this conversation, especially since he was so distracted by what Gabriel was doing. Jack could feel himself stiffening already. And his dark-skinned friend would also most likely be distracted since he had to keep his bladder in check.

"No, nothing like that," Jack said. He was about to say something else, but he became flustered when Gabriel stifled a moan and began squirming in his seat. The blond cleared his throat and continued. "I was just wondering why you keep doing this."

"Because I don't like going to the bathroom at school," Gabriel said as he started opening and closing his legs repeatedly, still gripping the chair.

Jack watched Gabriel, unable to speak for a moment. His mind was muddled by the excitement of his friend's need to relieve himself. "N-no. That's not what I mean," he finally said. "I mean that since that first day you came over.... Well, you know what I'm talking about. You've been doing it outside and you even come over when I ask you to."

Gabriel began wriggling and his bottom lip disappeared into his mouth.

The blond couldn't take his eyes off his friend, but he had enough brain power remaining to ask one simple question, "Why?"

The older teen looked away, still wiggling desperately in the desk chair. "Because you like it."

"Wh-what?" Jack asked, almost ignoring Gabriel's urgent state.

"I only let you see me like this because you like it when I'm like this," Gabriel said quietly.

Jack was dumbstruck for a while. "Does this mean that you like that I like it when you're like this?"

Gabriel squeezed his legs together again and quickly began unbuckling his belt. "Pitcher. Pitcher."

The blond couldn't be sure if Gabriel was asking for the pitcher out of desperation or as a distraction. So, instead of giving it to him, he put it on his own lap. "Does this mean that you like that I like it when you're like this?" he asked again.

Okay, so maybe Gabriel had asked for the pitcher out of desperation. As the older teen fumbled to unfasten and unzip his pants, Jack could hear the distinct sound of him wetting himself. Arousal froze Jack in place and he simply held the pitcher on his lap and stared at the spreading wetness on Gabriel's jeans.

Then the older teen did something Jack hadn't expected him to do. Gabriel stood over Jack, hastily pulled himself out and peed in the pitcher. Well, mostly in the pitcher. Since Gabriel's stream had already started before he'd freed himself from his jeans, some of his urine had splashed on Jack's shirt.

Having such a close look at Gabriel's gushing urine and having some of it actually land on him caused Jack's length to twitch.

"S-sorry," he heard Gabriel sigh.

But Jack couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just sat there with his hands on the pitcher, feeling the warmth as it quickly filled with liquid. The pale yellow surge vibrated the pitcher invitingly and one of Jack's hands crept up and over the edge of the container to feel Gabriel's warm cascade with his fingertips.

"Whoa," he heard Gabriel say.

When Jack looked up and saw the expression of utter astonishment on the older teen's face, he quickly removed his hand and wiped his wet fingers on his shirt. Jack could feel himself blushing and he quickly looked away.

Even as Gabriel continued releasing his bladder, he murmured, "We're friends, but you've never paid very much attention to me."

Jack almost didn't hear Gabriel over the sounds of urine still drizzling into the pitcher and his own pulse pounding in his ears. "You want me to pay attention to you?"

"I don't know," Gabriel said, sounding embarrassed. He'd finally finished his business and quickly tucked himself back into his jeans.

Jack held the pitcher in both hands, enjoying the feel of the warmth on his palms. He was still hard, but he had more serious matters to take care of at the moment. Gabriel was sharing some insightful information. "It sounds like you want me to pay attention to you," the blond said.

"I guess," the older teen said, taking a seat in the desk chair again. He folded his arms in what appeared to be a defensive posture.

The blond couldn't think of anything to say.

After a long silence, Gabriel stood, unfolding his arms. "I should head home. Sorry about your shirt."

The dark-skinned teen quickly left the room and Jack carefully set the pitcher on the floor and followed him. "Gabe, wait." Before his friend was able to get out of the house, Jack grabbed his hand to make him turn and face him.

"Yes, I want you to pay attention to me! Yes, I like that you like it when I'm like that! And don't ask me why because I don't know why!" Gabriel nearly shouted, looking and sounding as if he were on the verge of tears.

Jack kept a hold of his friend's hand and was surprised when he pressed his lips against Gabriel's. Somehow, he'd done it on instinct, not knowing whether it was something he should do at all. But when Gabriel didn't pull away, he knew that his instincts were right. He even heard Gabriel make a satisfied little sound.

The older teen broke the kiss and licked his lips. "I should head home," he said again quietly, his voice unsteady. He slowly backed his way out of the house.

Jack, too, licked his lips and he didn't try to stop Gabriel from leaving that time.

So, maybe, just maybe, Gabriel was getting something out of their little arrangement.


End file.
